The Blind Date Trick
by mckono4ever
Summary: Danny, Lori and Chin trick Kono and Steve into going on a blind date. Meanwhile Steve and Kono have a trick up their sleeves too! Find out what happens inside!


The Blind Date Trick

Danny's POV

He watched them almost laughingly. He couldn't believe they didn't see it. They stood there laughing talking and making cow eyes at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. Honestly were they blind? He smiled as a plan began to form. A voice behind him made him jump.

"Danny? Are you okay? Why are you smiling like that?" came a familiar voice. It was Lori. And she sounded awfully suspicious.

"Uh nothing," he mumbled but Lori didn't buy it.

"I don't believe you. You've been standing there watching Steve and Kono for the last 10 minutes," she said raising her eyebrows at him. He had a guilty look on his face. Caught. She smiled. She knew what he saw. She saw it too.

"Is Danny here playing matchmaker?" she asked. She smirked as he had the boy-caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. "Can I help?" she asked. Danny's face transformed quickly. He would most definitely accept help. He was surprised but definitely wasn't turning her down. Steve and Kono were rather stubborn sometimes. He smiled broadly at her.

"You sure can," he said. Lori returned the smile.

"Let's get a game plan," she said. Meanwhile what they didn't know was that Steve and Kono were watching them suspiciously wondering what the two were up to.

Chin's POV  
Chin had found out Danny and Lori's plan. It had started with Danny prodding Steve into going for beer. He managed to get Kono to come. Yet he'd failed to invite him or Lori. Suspiciously he had received a call right after they'd got there too. And had to leave. Kono had called him to ask him if he thought that was rather suspicious. As soon as he'd heard that he knew what they were up to. He'd told her no. Just because he didn't want her to know about the plan. Mostly because he wanted in on the plan. The two were perfect for each other. As soon as he'd hung up he called Danny. He answered on the first ring.

"Williams," he said. Chin wondered what he was doing briefly.

"Danny? This is Chin. Kono just called," he paused and he heard Danny gulp. The man was terrible about hiding his feelings. "Can I help?" he asked. He could almost see Danny's eyes widening on the other end of the line. He held in a chuckle. He was almost tempted to pull the phone away from his ear. Moments later he regretted that he didn't.

"WHAT?" Danny yelled. This time Chin did yank it away until he was sure Danny wasn't going to yell anymore. Danny had started in on one of his rants.

"Are you kidding? I figured you'd try to kill me for trying to hook your cousin up with Steve. Or...or...I don't know! But certainly NOT ASKING TO HELP!" Danny was yelling again by the time he was done.

"You done?" Chin asked pulling the phone back towards his ear cautiously.

"Yes," came the answer. "And me and Lori will accept any help." Chin heard a voice in the background. "Hey! Are you trying to put part of the blame on me? Because it was your idea! I just offered my assistance!" Apparently Danny was with Lori. Chin wondered what they were doing. Never mind. He didn't want to know. But somehow Danny read his mind.

"We are hanging out at her place," he said. Chin was trying to keep the mental image away.

"Oh," he said skeptically. He heard a voice telling Danny something.

"Gotta go Chin. Talk to you later. We'll tell you later what the plan is. Bye," he said not giving Chin a chance to respond before he hang up. Chin just chuckled and went back to watching the football game that was on.

••••••••••  
Steve's POV  
Unbeknownst to them Kono was at Steve's house that very minute. He had invited her to his house to watch the same game Chin was watching. They were both sitting in a comfortable silence drinking a beer and watching the game intently. At least Kono was. Steve was watching Kono intently. A million things ran through his mind. Only one was at the front. And the idiot that he was he said that one.

"I love you," he said. He watched her reaction. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later. He'd just wished it would be later. Too late. She turned to him slowly. She seemed shocked. She was trying to decide what to do.

Kono's POV  
She was still trying to figure out if he'd really just said that. She looked into those deep blue ocean eyes of his. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had dreamed of hearing those words for so long. But now that it had happened she didn't know what to do. But somehow she got out the words she needed to say. She shocked him but it was true.

"I love you too," she said. He stared at her shocked. Kono couldn't think. 'Get ahold of yourself girl!' she said to herself firmly. That resolve ended when Steve leaned over and kissed her. They pulled apart within a minute when they needed air. Steve spoke first.

"We can't tell the team," he said. She agreed.

"They would all be grossed out. Besides Chin would give you the 'Break her heart, I'll break your face' speech," she said. He nodded. They smiled at each other.

••••••••••  
Danny's POV  
He, Lori, and Chin were plotting. They had decided that they'd set the two up on a blind date. Danny would tell Kono her date was one of his friends. Lori would tell Steve his date was one of her friends. Unfortunately when they were convincing them to go with the blind date both said the same thing. They both claimed they were seeing someone. Both refused to say who it was. Finally Danny and Lori told the two that they could at least meet the person and hang out. Because Danny and Lori's friends were just like them. So both agreed. Little did they know that they were setting them up with each other. Without them knowing they were dating. Things were about to get messy.

••••••••••  
Kono's POV  
She was really nervous. She hoped Steve didn't find out about this blind date Danny had forced her into. Danny was picking her up in 10 minutes to drop her off at the restaurant. She forced her stomach to stop flipping over. She hoped the date went well just not good enough for her to keep seeing this person. Soon she heard Danny's Camaro in the driveway. She took one last look at herself before she went out the door.

••••••••••  
Steve's POV  
Steve hoped Kono never found out about this blind date. He was dead if she did. He was sitting in the table Lori had told him he had to sit at so his date would know. He watched in horror as Kono came into the restaurant. He was dead. Her eyes roamed the room until her eyes met Steve and her mouth fell open.  
Kono's POV  
Kono couldn't believe it. They had set her up with Steve. The very man she was dating. He sat in the booth Danny had told her to look for. She walked over to Steve trying to stay calm.

"Let me guess, you're here for a blind date," she said and she saw surprise all over his face.

"How did you know?" he asked. She was so gonna kill Danny.

"Danny set me up for a blind date with 'a friend of his'," she said. Steve looked just as livid as she felt.

"Lori set me up with a 'friend of hers'," he said. Suddenly they both got the same idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steve asked. Kono grinned devilishly.

"If you're thinking about tricking them, then yes," she said. They grinned. They spent the rest of the evening plotting out a trick on Danny and Lori.

••••••••••  
Danny's POV  
Danny walked into work the next day very nervous. He knew Steve and Kono would confront him and Lori today. He just wondered if he would regret their matchmaking plans. Soon Steve came in with Kono behind him. Lori and Chin soon followed. Danny waited for what he knew was coming. He could see Lori bracing herself too. It didn't come. Finally he went to Kono's office afraid what he'd find. She was acting normal. Something was up.

"Uh...Kono? How was the...uh...date last night?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Oh, that?" she said nonchalantly, "It went fine. Although the guy was a bit of a snob," she said. She held in laughter as she heard Danny choke.

"What?" he asked. She was doing pretty good. She could almost imagine Steve was sitting laughing at him. She looked at him strangely.

"Is something wrong Danny?" she asked. Danny's eyes widened.

"Who?...uh...me? No! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?" he asked. Kono almost couldn't hold in the laughter.

"You just seemed a little surprised when I told you the guy was a snob. Even his name is snobby. I mean really. Billy Daniels sounds so snobby," she said. She almost couldn't hold in the laughter. Danny was obviously surprised and was trying to hide it.

"Oh...uh...sorry it didn't work out," Danny said wanting very much to escape and talk to Lori about this new development in operation Steve and Kono.

"No, brah, it's fine. As I've already said I have a boyfriend," she said. Danny looked very uncomfortable.

"See you later," Danny said before practically running out of her office. As soon as she knew be was out of earshot she burst out laughing. Soon she heard her phone vibrate. She had a text from Steve.

'Operation Uncomfortable Danny: successful. Now 2 c bout Operation Embarrass Lori' it said. Kono looked over to Steve's office. He winked at her and they both laughed.  
Lori's POV  
Lori watched Danny came barreling toward her office. Something was up. And she had watched Danny get very uncomfortable in Kono's office as they talked. And she was about to find out why.

"Kono went out with BILLY DANIELS last night!" he said. Lori's eyes widened. Obviously something had gone wrong with their plans.

"I'll go talk to Steve," she said before Danny could tell her to. He nodded. She hopped up and went to Steve's office. She was almost afraid of what was about to happen.

"So how did the date go?" she asked.

"Oh it went fine. But you forgot to mention something about her," he said. Lori's eyebrows shot up. So he did go out with Kono! What exactly had happened?

"Listen Steve I'm sorry I didn't tell you that part-" she said before Steve cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me she worked at a bar?" he said. Lori looked shocked but tried to hide it.

"Uh..." she said. Steve was doing pretty good at containing his laughter if he did say so himself.

"Oh and Kelly Williams is not the most attractive name," he said. Lori looked even more shocked.

"Team meeting," Steve declared. Lori looked grateful for getting out of the situation.

Five minutes later...  
"So I have gathered you all here today to tell you something. Kono and I have been dating for about a week now," he paused to make sure Chin wasn't about to launch himself at him then continued, "Last night we were both sent on blind dates by our dear friends Danny Williams and Lori Weston. When we got there we were surprised to find that the two of them were playing matchmaker. They were trying to set up Kono and I who had already been dating. So a little while ago we taught them a little lesson. I think they both," he paused again shooting both a little glare to which they blushed, "learned their lesson and will never do it again. Any questions?" he finished. Danny raised his hand but spoke before anyone could say anything.

"Chin was in on it too! He's the one that came up with the ideas!" he said. Everyone turned to Chin who had turned red. He nodded in answer to Kono's questioning gaze. The rest of the day was relatively calm after that. There were Danny rants and Steve's death laser glare but that was normal. The day ended with Kono and Steve at his house. They ate steak and sat in the hammock enjoying the sounds of the ocean and each others company. They ended up in his bedroom. That night they made love to each other more than once. The day ended perfectly for the two.  
THE END!


End file.
